


Stars

by gaylirose



Series: Aesthete - Joshler One Shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylirose/pseuds/gaylirose
Summary: In which Tyler is a poetic emo and decides to watch the stars with his best friend.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but i thought it was cute (originally posted on my wattpad)

Tyler Joseph was not where he was supposed to be. He was not in bed, asleep, dreaming. No, Tyler Joseph was anywhere but there. 

The sixteen year old was about ten feet above his mattress, atop the shingled roof and under the night sky. He could see his breath in front of him as he sighed into the cold night; it didn't bother him he could quite possibly catch a cold wearing nothing but gym shorts and a tank top when it was barely six degrees Celsius. 

The roof tiles dug into his back, but he didn't mind. It was almost like he couldn't feel anything. Like an infinite void inside his body, consuming his heart and mind. It was just one of those nights where Tyler was feeling extra angsty, full of those teenage hormones bubbling away inside him, making him hate the world and everyone in it. Except for one, of course. When Tyler couldn't stand the emptiness much longer he pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening his text messages.

TO: Josh - 01:46AM  
 _Josh?_

FROM: Josh - 01:47AM  
 **Ty it's 2 in the morning.**

TO: Josh - 01:47AM  
 _come see the stars with me?_

There was no reply to Tyler's message, only the sound of next-door's second story window being slid open. Soon, a boy with fairy floss hair was climbing onto the roof. The boy tip-toed across the roof until Tyler could feel his presence above him. 

"Hey Josh," Tyler greeted the boy, taking his focus off the stars and fixing his eyes on the smiling boy above him. 

Josh settled beside Tyler, laying his duvet across the two. Tyler didn't feel empty anymore. 

"What are you thinking about?" Josh asked, he turned his head to look at the tanned boy with fluffy brown hair beside him. 

"Everything," Tyler sighed, "and nothing. It's like pointless thoughts consuming my mind that have a meaning and don't have a meaning at he same time." 

Josh inhaled, reaching his hand out under the blanket and tangling his fingers with Tyler's. Tyler closed his eyes and inhaled, squeezing the other's hand as a comfortable warmth enveloped him that wasn't just from the duvet that smelled of hair dye and Axe body spay. 

Josh still stared at the side of Tyler's face, tracing each dimple and edge with his eyes. From the sharp edge of his jaw to the curve of his lips.

"Stars intrigue me, Josh." Tyler was unaware that Josh wasn't looking at the stars, "each and every one is different from the other yet from a distance they're all the same."

"They're pretty." Josh still hadn't taken his eyes of the other boy, completely ignoring the specs of white light above them. 

Tyler hummed in response, following the constellations with his eyes. 

"Y'know what else is pretty?" Josh smirked.

"Joshua William Dun if you say me I'll literally throw you off this roof into Miss Pepper's gardenias." Tyler's vision snapped from the sky to the snickering boy beside him.

Josh's eyes creased up, his teeth showing as he grinned. "But you are pretty, Ty. Prettier than every star in the sky."

"You're so cheesy."

"Says the boy who invited me to 'watch the stars' from his roof." Josh teased, earning him as shove from Tyler.

The boys giggled together, rolling to face each other on the uncomfortable roof. 

"Thank you," Tyler said, staring into Josh's brown eyes.

"For what?" Josh stared back.

"For climbing onto my roof in the middle of the night and listening to my emo speech about stars." 

Josh giggled leaning forward and pecking a kiss on the other boy's nose. "C'mon lets get off this roof and go to my room, it's cold out here."


End file.
